People frequently need recordings of their conversations for a variety of purposes, including reference, legal, or quality assurance purposes. People also frequently need “hands-free” mobile communication devices hands while in the car, at work, etc. Recording technology for “wired” communication devices is readily available. “Hands-free” mobile communication devices such as wireless headsets or earpieces that connect to the user's mobile telephone are also readily available, BLUETOOTH headsets being one example.
The ability to record conversations while communicating over a wireless headset, however, is significantly limited. Some recording devices wirelessly connect to mobile communication devices but require a separate headset to be connected by wire to the recording device. These devices only record the conversation if the users is speaking directly into the headset and do not allow the user to wirelessly transfer the recording back to the mobile device. Some mobile communication devices use applications to save the conversation in “cloud-based” storage. These applications do not record conversations made over a wireless headset and can be expensive and insecure. Additionally, none of these recording devices allow you to record a conversation while the user is communicating over another wirelessly connected device.
Thus, what is needed is a wireless headset with built-in recording and storage capabilities that can also allow a user to communicate over additional wirelessly connected devices and wirelessly transfer recordings, even if the wireless headset is not being used as the communication device.